cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Michael B. Jordan
Michael B. Jordan (1987 - ) Film Deaths *''Chronicle (2012)'' [Steve Montgomery]: Electrocuted when Dane DeHaan accidentally uses his telekinetic powers to make a lightning bolt strike him while they are both flying. *''Red Tails (2012)'' [Maurice Wilson]:Shot and killed by a German pilot during the final battle. Last thing we see is his plane falling out of the sky *''Fruitvale Station (2013)'' [Oscar Grant]: Dies from internal bleeding after being shot in the back by Chad Michael Murray, as Chad and Kevin Durand are trying to arrest him; he dies later on during surgery. *''Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox (2013)'' [Cyborg / Victor Stone]: Beaten to death by Cary Elwes in a fight; he dies after speaking to Sam Daly. *''Black Panther (2018)'' [Erik Killmonger]: Stabbed in the chest by Chadwick Boseman with a spearhead at the end of a fight; he dies after Chadwick takes him up to see the sunset before Michael pulls the blade out, rather than be healed by Wakandian technology. TV Deaths *''The Wire: Cleaning Up (2002)'' [Wallace]: Shot in the chest by J.D. Williams and finished off by Tray Chaney. *''Farenheit 451'' (2018) [Guy Montag]: Burned to death with a flamethrower by Michael Shannon. *''gen:LOCK: Identity Crisis'' (2019) [Julian Chase/Nemesis]: Playing a dual role between the main character who is actually a copy and his archnemesis who is the original, "Nemesis" is stabbed in the chest by "Julian" at the end of their battle. "Julian" survives throughout the episode. Gallery Michaelbjordan.jpg|Michael B. Jordan in Fruitvale Station Genlock Nemesis Death.png|Michael B. Jordan's animated death in gen:LOCK: Identity Crisis Jordan, Michael B. Jordan, Michael B. Jordan, Michael. B. Category:American actors and actresses Category:African-American actors and actresses Category:Voice Actors Category:Death scenes by electrocution Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes shot In the back Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by beating Category:Razzie Award Nominees Category:Deaths in the DC universe Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Historical death scenes Category:Death scenes by internal bleeding Category:National Society of Film Critics Award Nominees Category:National Society of Film Critics Award Winners Category:National Board of Review Award Winners Category:Empire Award Nominees Category:Deaths in the Marvel universe Category:Actors who died in Josh Trank Movies Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Marvel Stars Category:DC Stars Category:Gold Derby Awards Nominees Category:Child Actors Category:Drama Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:HBO Stars Category:Adventure Stars Category:Sport Stars Category:Biography Stars Category:History Stars Category:Fantasy Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Superhero Stars Category:Animation Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Romance Stars Category:Method Actors Category:Producers Category:MTV Movie Award Nominees Category:MTV Movie Award Winners Category:Satellite Award Winners Category:Teen Choice Awards Nominees Category:Teen Choice Awards Winners Category:Bones Cast Members Category:The Sopranos Cast Members Category:The Wire cast members Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Satellite Award Nominees Category:Gotham Awards Winners Category:Online Film Critics Society Award Winners Category:Without A Trace Cast Members Category:Independent Spirit Awards Nominees Category:Death scenes by back trauma Category:Lie to Me Cast Members Category:Black Reel Award Nominees Category:Black Reel Award Winners Category:IGN Summer Movie Award Winners Category:What If...? Cast Members Category:Phoenix Film Critics Society Awards Nominees Category:NAACP Image Award Winners Category:NAACP Image Award Nominees Category:Gears of War cast members Category:Video Game Stars Category:Washington DC Area Film Nominees